Saving Detective Benson
by KekeOlivia
Summary: My take on the season 15 premiere, Olivia is in trouble, two men want to win her heart, and 1 is just trying to do his job. Who will save Olivia? One shot.


It's been one day since Cragen sent Olivia home after another grueling case that ended in failure. Another obviously guilty perp had been set free due to "contaminated evidence". Cragen could tell that the case has taken a major toll on Olivia, seeing she'd been out in the field and had barely been home for the majority of the work on the case. "Take two days off, and if you try to come back, I'll arrest you." She followed his orders and went home to take a rejuvenating two days off from work, until she was unexpectedly interrupted by the very man she spent the better part of the past week trying to put away. "Welcome home, Detective Benson" said the creep as he pointed a gun to her head.

The following day, Cragen had been calling Olivia repeatedly, yet getting no answer. By the afternoon, he began to get worried.

"AMARO, CAN YOU COME IN HERE PLEASE?"

Moments later Nick walked in to the Captains office.

"You called?"

"Yes, I need you to do me a favor and visit Benson's apartment just to make sure she's okay. She hasn't been answering her phone."

"Captain, I'm sure you're just overreacting. She might be held up with Cassidy doing something romantic. Let's just leave her be."

Just as Amaro finished his sentence, the Captain turned his head to his window just in time to see none other than Brian Cassidy walking into the precinct holding flowers.

"Held up with Cassidy, eh?"

Amaro walked out of the office and approached Cassidy with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here? And what the hell are those flowers for?"

"I came to pick up Munch for a hot date", Cassidy replied sarcastically. "What do you think I'm here for? I came to surprise Liv. Now where is she..?" He looked around.

"Captain gave her two days off. She's at home."

"Oh, well I guess I'll be—"

"HEY!" interrupted a very familiar voice. A voice that was familiar to everyone in the room except Amaro.

Cassidy turned around to face a man he hadn't seen since he left the precinct back in '99.

"…. Elliot? Elliot Stabler? Give me a hug, buddy! What are you doing here?"

Elliot and Cassidy hugged and Elliot explained what was going on.

"I was just coming to stop by and visit my old partner, Liv. Now where is she?..." He looked around. "Did she quit, too? I knew she would. I knew she couldn't survive without me. Was she shot in the line of duty? I bet you she was shot in the line of duty. She obviously couldn't survive without me protecting her. God, I knew I shouldn't have left. Why, God, WHY?"

"Umm, excuse me..." Amaro chimed in. "She's just taking two days off. You're her old partner?"

"Yes. Allow me to properly introduce myself, I'm former Detective Elliot Stabler, and you are?..."

"Amaro. Detective Nick Amaro. I'm Liv's new partner."

"Oh... Well good for her..."

"Thanks... I guess. Anyway, I've gotta go to her apartment, make sure she's okay."

"What do you mean make sure she's okay? She's in trouble?" questioned Stabler.

"I'm sure she isn't. It's just that Cragen said she hadn't been answering her phone and he's sending me to make sure she's alright, still breathing and everything else."

"Yeah? Well if anyone's going to be checking up on her it's going to be ME! I AM her old partner and all and I'm sure she'd be WAY happier to see ME than she would be to see YOU." Stabler remarked, arrogantly.

"Excuse me, but I AM her boyfriend, and I believe that _I _should be the one checking for her well being since I AM the love of her life and all. I'm planning on getting some action tonight and I'm not going to have you two BOZOS ruining my date!" Cassidy budded in.

"Oh god. Guys, please. This is just my job. Cragen asked me to check up on her, so will you two _please_ just let me—"

"NO!" the two interrupted.

- Meanwhile at Olivia's house -

Lewis had just got done removing the majority of Olivia's clothes and handcuffing her to her bed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Olivia questioned, terrified.

"It'll be a surprise. Trust me, you'll love it. I know you will." He bit his lip lustfully and creepily. He then stripped down to his boxers and crawled on top of her. As he leaned in he paused, as if another creepy idea had just popped into his head.

"Do you like music?"

"W-What kind of question is that?"

"I think I should turn on some music to set the mood and help you get a little more... comfortable."

He walked over to the small radio on Olivia's nightstand and put in a CD. The raucous sound of Baby by Justin Bieber came blaring through the speakers.

"Seriously? This is the worst song in the world."

"I have to listen to teen pop to get in the mood. Wait…. Alright I'm ready." He licked his lips, grabbed the gun and leaned into Olivia.

- Meanwhile at the Precinct -

"Alright guys, I've got an idea. How about we play tic-tac-toe to see who gets to visit Liv's place?"

"Cassidy, that's the dumbest idea I've ever heard." Elliot replied annoyed. "Only two people can play tic-tac-toe at a time and there're three of us."

"That can be easily fixed. I'll be X, you'll be O, and Amaro can be… squares?"

"This is so dumb. Why can't we all just go to Liv's house together?" Amaro asked curiously.

"BECAUSE IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" The other two men replied together.

"Fine! Look, we don't even know if she's in trouble. Maybe her phone just got disconnected, or she doesn't want to talk to anyone. How about we stop this and none of us go?"

"… Or we can play monopoly and whoever the winner is can go to Liv's house and gain her love", said Cassidy.

"I'm game", replied Elliot.

"Wait, gain her love? That's what this is about? I don't want Liv, I'm just trying to do my job. And Elliot, I thought Liv mentioned something to me about you being married..."

"Married? Oh, my wife divorced me and took the kids after I quit the force and became an alcoholic. So yeah, I am fighting for Liv's love. I'm sure she's always been in love with me, anyway."

Amaro sighed at the irrationality of the two men and sunk into the seat at his desk. "Whatever. I guess we're playing Monopoly."

- Meanwhile at Olivia's house -

"You like getting hurt, don't you? You like pain." Lewis had slapped his gun across Olivia's temple more than enough times for her to begin feeling delusional. Her head was in so much pain she couldn't think and began losing concept of time. She thought to herself, how long have I been here? A few hours? A full day? Does it really matter at this point? All she really wanted was to get that menace out of her house so she could go about what was left of her vacation in peace. At this point, she didn't even care what he did to her. He had already pistol whipped her, burned her with cigarettes, made shallow cuts all over her body. He hadn't even raped her yet, and she felt that even if he had that at this point she wouldn't even notice. She was completely numb.

Her senses were once again awakened when she heard the phone ring. It was the seventh time it had rang that day and she was sure it was Cragen blowing up her phone line to make sure she was okay.

"The phone..." she whimpered, "the phone... it's ringing."

"Let it ring." Lewis said as he burned the butt of another cigarette into her flesh.

She winced at the pain, not wanting to scream as she knew that would only make him thirst more.

"It's my boss. If I don't answer he'll keep worrying, he might even send my partner over to check up on me. Just let me talk to him so I can let him know I'm okay." She pleaded.

He stroked his chin. "Alright, but make it quick. If you tip them off you'll be dead before they get here." She nodded and he handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Liv. It's me, Cragen. I was just checking up on you to make sure you were okay. You seemed pretty distraught when you left yesterday."

"Oh, well you know how those cases are..."

"By the way, I'm sending someone down to your apartment to check up on you. I just want to make sure you're okay, Liv."

"No no no, Captain. You don't have to do that. I'm already down here with Cassidy and he's keeping me safe. I'll be fine."

That's when Cragen knew something was wrong. He looked out of the window of his office into the precinct to see Cassidy playing Monopoly with Elliot, who he had just noticed was there and made a note to himself to catch up with, and Amaro, who he had already ordered to visit Benson at her apartment.

"Oh, Cassidy is there? I'm sure you two are having a ball. I'll let you go now. Take care of yourself, Liv."

"You too, Captain."

Once the phone call ended, Lewis took the phone from her and set it on the dresser. "Good girl. Now where were we..."

-Back at the Precinct-

"FIN!" Cragen called from his office.

"What's up, Captain?" Fin asked as he walked in.

"I have reason to believe that Liv is in a lot of trouble. Now I need you to do me a favor and go check up on her at her apartment."

"I thought Amaro was already on that."

"He was, but he somehow ended up playing Monopoly with Cassidy and Elliot."

"Elliot?" Fin peeked out the window. "When'd he get here?"

"That's not important right now, you can say hi to him later. Just go to Liv's apartment, NOW."

"No need to tell me twice." As he began walking out Cragen stopped him.

"And Fin, take your gun with you." Fin nodded and left the office. When he walked into the precinct, Elliot stopped him.

"FIN! HEY BUD HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Hey El, I'm good. Anyway, I gotta catch up with you later. I have some important business to handle."

"Alright, when you get back I'll be here playing Monopoly with these goofs."

"Goof? Who are you calling a goof?" Cassidy pestered.

"Man you guys come straight out of a comic book. Bye guys."

As Fin walked away, Amaro looked at the game board and scratched his head. "How do you win Monopoly?"

-Back at Olivia's apartment-

"Alright, I'm done playing games. It's time to get down to business." Lewis crawled on top on her and began to remove his boxers when there was a knock at the door. He paused.

"Who did you tell to come over?"

"You heard me on the phone, I told them to stay away."

"Alright, you're gonna answer it." Lewis unchained Olivia from the bed post and made her put on her robe before leading her to the door while holding her up at gun point. He nodded at Olivia for the go ahead.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me, Fin. I'm just coming to check up on you." He called from the opposite side of the door.

She opened the door slowly and cautiously. "Hey Fin..." she made a forced reassuring smile to inform him that she was okay, when knew she wasn't, she just wanted to stay alive.

Her smile was so fake that he could sense that something was wrong. "How about I come in, let's share a cup of coffee."

"I'm out of coffee, besides my place is a mess. You should probably jus—"

"Oh no, I won't mind. Really, Liv. Come on."

"No I'm fine okay BYE." She shouted as she slammed the door in his face.

He stood there dumbfounded before he had finally realized what was going on. He kicked the door in and saw Lewis leading Olivia back to her room with a gun pointed at her head.

"FREEZE OR I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THREE SECONDS!"

Lewis moved Olivia in front of him as a shield. "I'll kill her! I swear to GOD I will!"

"ONE"

"I'm gonna do it!"

"TWO"

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA SHOOT ME NO ONE'S GETTING OUT ALIVE!"

"THREE!" Then BANG. Olivia yelped at the sound of Fin's gun going off and killing Lewis instantly. She fell to her knees when he let her go. Fin rushed over to her and put his hands on her shoulders as she wept.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt you anymore. You're gonna be okay, I'll call a bus right now to get you checked out."

She hugged his waist and wept into his lap, remembering all the horrible things that had happened to her, but overwhelmed that is was finally over.

The next day everyone went to visit Olivia at the hospital. Amaro, Rollins, Munch, Fin, and Cragen were all there comforting her. Elliot and Cassidy had both showed up half an hour later than everyone else, holding flowers and bearing gifts, both still trying to win her love.

"Elliot? What are you doing here?"

"Is it illegal for me to check up on my old partner? I just wanted to make sure you were okay. By the way, I'm single."

"Shut up, Elliot. She's still my girlfriend! Oh, and Liv, here's some roses for my rose." He said cheesily as he grinned and stroked her hand.

"Actually, no." She said snatching her hand away. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Yesterday, after Fin saved me, I realized something. This is the second time that Fin has selflessly put his body on the line to save me. I feel like this is a sign." She cleared her throat. "Fin and I have decided that we want to be with each other forever. We're getting married in December!"

"Oh my gosh, congratulations, Liv!" cheered Amanda.

"Wow, that's amazing." Nick agreed.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" shouted the two men who had been fighting for Olivia's love for the past 24 hours.

"Yes, I am very serious. Fin, I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed as Elliot and Cassidy looked at each other.

"You know what El, maybe this is a sign. If they can find love, why can't we?"

"Wait, are y—" just as Elliot opened his mouth, Cassidy pulled him in for a kiss. Elliot pulled away and wiped his mouth off.

"What the hell, Cassidy? I'm not gay."

"Are you?"

Elliot thought about it before replying with "Well… why the hell not" and pulling Cassidy in for another kiss.

And they all lived happily ever after.

FIN.


End file.
